The overall objectives of this project are the following: Re-engineer clinical research processes at Michigan by integrating well-functioning primary care research networks, academic research centers of excellence and Center for the Advancement of Clinical Research (CACR), thus creating a fully translational re-engineered Michigan Clinical Research Collaboratory (MCRC). Develop an inter-operable MCRC Informatics network to address the unique needs of both academic and primary care community networks capable of progressively incorporating additional networks in the future. Assess the strengths and weaknesses of the processes and IT systems using existing d-identified test data sets. Perform a feasibility project that demonstrates that the re-engineered network can successfully design and conduct clinical investigations that can be translated bi-directionally among academic and primary care sites. Disseminate findings, tools, and strategies from this project to other re-engineered networks and Research Centers, and ultimately interface with a National Electronics Clinical Trials and Research (NECTAR) network.